Many electronic components function better when they are located in the proximity of a magnetic or ferromagnetic material. For example, an inductor made of a coil in free space is able to store only a relatively small amount of energy due to the low permeability of free space. However, when a ferromagnetic material, which has a much greater permeability than free space, is placed within the coil, the inductor can store much more energy.
Encapsulated electronic component assemblies with increased permeability are conventionally produced by placing ferromagnetic materials proximate the electronic components. The ferromagnetic materials are typically placed proximate the electronic components by way of a pick and place process or by way of an electroplating process. For example, sintered ferromagnetic material is placed in the core of a coil to improve the inductance of the coil. The coil, including the ferromagnetic material is then encapsulated.
The pick and place process and the electroplating process are very time consuming and increase production costs.